Coming home
by QueenAllie
Summary: An esablished IrukaKakshi relationship. Just a little snippet of what life is like when Kakashi goes on, and comes home from, a mission.


Pairing: Established Kakashi/Iruka  
  
Well boys and girls. Lets have a little discussion about the meaning of Japanese words. This is Yaoi. As in not really cute and fluffy shounen ai, but Yaoi. Shounen ai literally means boy love. As in cute hugs, some kissing, and just all around fluff. Yaoi on the other hand means guyxguy sex. And generally it doesn't skimp on details. THIS is what you are about to read if you continue on. You know what you're getting into and if you don't want it *points at the back button* it's there for a reason ^^ Comments are loved and flames will be used to burn my homework. Maybe then I can have a good excuse. Once again, rated R for a reason, means Read by yourself, and at your own discression.  
  
Iruka walked along the darkened streets that lead from the academy to his small apartment. He had stayed late that night working on papers. Literally any paper he could work on, he did, even offering to do other teacher's grading. They expected it, and some even had papers ready for him before he could ask. The thought came to mind that they could be using him, but the smiles that lingered on their faces full of pity wiped it from his thoughts.  
  
It was always like this when Kakashi got sent on his missions, and they simply understood his desire for more work. It helped take his mind off the fact that Kakashi wasn't home. The fact that he would have to sleep in a cold bed and awake alone. He always worked himself near the point of exhaustion so that he wouldn't have long to notice the heavy silence in the room without Kakashi's light snores and deep, even breathing. And tonight was no exception.  
  
Iruka's eyelids threatened to close of their own accord as he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. He barely had a second to register the sudden appearance of someone behind him before he was turned around and pressed into the door.  
  
His hand immediately moved for a kunai as his brain tried to figure out what was happening. A long lithe body pressed into him as his mouth was claimed in a deep kiss. Iruka could have melted on the spot. Kakashi was home, and he was safe.  
  
The rest of his thoughts became jumbled as Kakashi began to rotate their hips together. Bright spots began to form behind Iruka's eyelids as he ran out of oxygen. Pressed fully into the door, he could think of nothing else to do, so he opened the door allowing their combined weight to take them inside.  
  
Distracted by the sudden change in position, and sent off balance by the lack of support, Kakashi allowed for the kiss to break, but he didn't let go of Iruka, who was now sucking in air in deep breaths.  
  
Slowly and steadily Kakashi began to walk Iruka backwards into the bedroom, stripping them of their clothes. Iruka allowed himself to be maneuvered to the bed staring in awe at the taller man as the moonlight reflected off his skin. The raw desire the other man radiated was so strong Iruka could already feel his breath coming up short.  
  
He was placed very carefully on the bed and got a glimpse of a predatorial look in two different coloured eyes before his gaze flew up to the ceiling, back arching. With one hand grasping the sheets, he forced out, "Not where the kids can see," between ragged breaths. He ran his free hand through the Jounin's silver hair with a small amount of force, directing him lower along his neck.  
  
Thoughts floated around his brain, some only half formed. What had happened this time? How close was he....  
  
A moan was torn from Iruka's throat as their heated flesh was pressed together, and as his lips separated Kakashi placed two of his fingers in Iruka's mouth. He obeyed the silent command and began to suck on the fingers in his mouth.  
  
He forced himself to focus on breathing as Kakashi rubbed his thigh into Iruka's erection. He began to tremble as he neared the edge, the fingers all but forgotten.  
  
Kakashi removed his fingers from the Chuunin's mouth and used that hand to finish Iruka off, who came with a moan that almost sounded like a whimper. Small white lights framed the face in his vision and his mind reeled at the onslaught of pleasure.  
  
He was so enraptured by the man above him that he failed to notice Kakashi has slipped a finger inside him, using the two fluids to make entrance easier. He did notice it, however, when that finger hit Kakashi's favourite spot: the one that made Iruka scream.  
  
White light erupted like fireworks in his vision and Kakashi used this to his advantage, slipping the second finger in, trying to prepare him for what was to come.  
  
Iruka's erection came back with a vengeance as he pressed into the older man's fingers. "Please..." he whispered, not sure what he was asking for. Release. Kakashi to talk to him. For Kakashi to enter him and end the waiting. Maybe all three.  
  
Kakashi leaned down and kissed the part where Iruka's neck and shoulder met. The part where, if assaulted just so, could cause the younger man to forget his won name. He latched on, eliciting a hiss from Iruka and entered him in one fluid stroke.  
  
There was a period of five seconds where neither moved as they adjusted, and the only thing that could be heard were their sharp gasps for air.  
  
Kakashi moved tentatively, a small thrust, and received his answer when Iruka pushed back, curling a leg around his waist. He increased the speed and shifted his hips, angling to go deeper. Leaning up slightly, he pressed their lips together, hungry for as much contact as possible. Their tongues joined as he fought to take in as much of the smaller man as he could.  
  
Iruka's eyes widened and his scream was muffled by Kakashi's mouth as his prostate was found again. He was reduced to moans and gasps as Kakashi continued to assault it, both men nearing the end.  
  
Iruka came first, shuddering hard as every cell felt on fire, and as Kakashi climaxed he felt warmth spread through his body, following the euphoria.  
  
Kakashi pulled out slowly as Iruka fought and clawed his way to consciousness. He grabbed the other man's arm, refusing to lose contact and gazed up into his face.  
  
Kakashi looked back into those dark trusting eyes and fought back tears. He lay down next to his lover and pulled him close. "I love you Iruka. Don't ever forget it," he whispered pressing his nose into Iruka's hair.  
  
Iruka sighed and ran his fingers along some of Kakashi's many scars.  
  
"How close was it?" he asked softly, knowing full well such desperate love making only came after a close call during the mission.  
  
Kakashi's eyes shifted to out the window as his mind replayed the events of the last three days. His grip instinctively tightened and Iruka didn't press for more information, he knew Kakashi would tell him when he was good and ready.  
  
This was the fourth time Kakashi had come home like this. Not that Iruka was complaining. He just feared the time when the close call would be too close, and Kakashi didn't come home at all. 


End file.
